rshllfandomcom-20200214-history
Griphy
Griphy is one of the users of Roy's Sports Hall. She has three major roleplay characters: Griphy Braveheart, Dr. Guy, and Ashley Winter. Biography Griphy discovered Lemmy's Land when she was six years old, from a link on the IGN forums. She submitted one Fun Fiction, a couple of Drawing Board submissions, and a Games submission (all under a different username), before going silent and returning years later to Roy's Sports Hall. She originally returned to help write a Roy's Sports Hall fan story, but nothing materialized from her on that. Regardless, she stayed and participated in many of the off-topic discussions, eventually creating a Tumblr blog as a backup in case the main Roy's Sports Hall website went down. She took a break during mid-2018 as she was dealing with personal issues, but is now an active participant in the roleplay and other activities within the community. Characters Archmage Griphy Braveheart Unsurprisingly, Griphy was Griphy's first roleplay character on Roy's Sports Hall. Griphy was present during the Gryphon Republic roleplay, where he was a subordinate of Grand General Flyer Green. He created a secret bunker in Dry, Dry Desert, called the Arcanium; the purpose of the Arcanium was to research magical spells and superweapons in order to tip the tide of the war in the Gryphon Republic's favor. However, Grand General Green went missing and the war ended abruptly, forcing Griphy to take the mantle of leadership and organize the remaining Gryphons. During this time, he participated in the battle against Omega, though he spent most of the battle in a vibranium cage that he was unable to escape from. Since then, he vowed never to find himself in a situation like that again, and redoubled his training and research at the Arcanium. He has since built the Second Republic into a formidable force that is waiting for its chance to strike at the above world. Dr. Guy Dr. Guy was Griphy's second roleplay character. He is an extremely smart, maniacal, award-winning Shy Guy with a doctorate in nuclear physics. He was first spotted on the train heading to Nimbus Land, where he inadvertently let slip his plan to destroy the world. Then, an asteroid hit him. He quickly recovered and planned to sell the asteroid to make money to fund his schemes, but it was stolen from him. He then jumped off the train, and plummeted to the ground, making a huge "SPLAT!" sound as he hit the ground. Four of his assistants then revived Dr. Guy, and they made a base. Dr. Guy concocted a plan to build a bomb large enough to destroy the world by harnessing zero-point energy. The prototype of the bomb, an extremely scaled down version, was a complete success. Construction then began on the much bigger bomb capable of destroying the world. During this time, he hired Shyla as an assistant. Before the bigger bomb could be constructed, though, there was an accident, killing Dr. Guy's four assistants and sending him to the hospital. He recovered fairly quickly, however, and is currently building up his armies in preparation to bring his maniacal plans for the world to fruition. Ashley Winter Ashley was Griphy's third roleplay character, and currently her main character. Ashley is an ice mage from Hia Valley; she hails from the Winter family, which is an extremely powerful family of ice mages. However, while she is adept at the theory of ice magic and has a large latent potential for it, she is unable to use ice magic very effectively except in cases of extreme emergency. She lived a relatively normal life with her family until one day, her father, Joseph, went on a mission to defeat the Cult of Ice, an evil cult of ice mages that had set up shop in Hia Valley and was attempting to bend the legendary Pokemon Kyurem to its will. She and her brother, Michael, followed their dad on the mission, and when their dad started fighting against the leader of the Cult of Ice, Michael sprung into action to help their father. However, the battle went poorly when the cult leader got the upper hand and managed to both kill Joseph and incapacitate Michael. As the cult leader prepared fire a fatal blast of sheer cold at Michael, Ashley jumped in front of her brother and took the blast for him. Her latent ice talent manifested itself at this point, and she was able to invert the attack and turn it back onto the cult leader, defeating him and saving Michael. She was gravely wounded by this, but managed to survive. Despite this manifestation of her powers, she still found herself unable to cast anything but the most basic ice spells, even under optimal conditions. She eventually decided to move to Snowpoint City and attend college there, so she could learn the theory of ice magic and hopefully be able to apply it. Despite this, even after years of study, she still was unable to cast magic very well. On a suggestion from her brother, she decided to go to Hyrule, a land seeped in wind magic, so that she could learn how to cast wind magic and hopefully eventually ice magic as well. When she arrived in Hyrule, she was attacked by two agents of the Gryphon Republic, Redfeather and Bluebeak. She managed to defeat them despite not being very powerful, but the battle drained her strength, and she collapsed near Scipia's mansion. Sasori found her and brought her to the mansion, where she was healed by Naila. Upon waking up and seeing Sasori, she immediately became enamored with him. She tried to stay true to her surname and play it cool at first, but within a few minutes, she confessed her love to Sasori, and they began dating. She then joined the Knights of PokePlitRule, and is currently on the way to the Gerudo Desert with Sasori in order to look for Deidara. Minor Characters Colonel Merbeak: Colonel Merbeak is a young ascendant Gryphon in the Gryphon Republic. During the Gryphon Republic War, he secured victory for the Gryphons during the Battle of Pipe Land, leading to his appointment as Archmage Braveheart's adjutant. He currently oversees all of the research at the Arcanium. Shyla: Shyla is a pink Shy Guy who is Dr. Guy's assistant and secretary. She has a crush on Dr. Guy, though he is completely oblivious to it and nothing is likely to come of it. Michael Winter: Michael is Ashley's brother. He is extremely adept at ice magic and is probably one of the strongest ice mages in the world. He is currently training at the Icirrus Gym in order to become even more powerful at ice magic. Joseph Winter: Ashley's father, Joseph was a powerful ice mage who worked alongside Pokemon Rangers in taking down powerful ice mages who attempted to control Pokemon. He spent most of his final years attempting to track down the Cult of Ice and foil their plan to take control of Kyurem, and eventually perished in the final battle against the Cult of Ice's leader. Ann Winter: Ashley's mother who lives in Hia Valley. She still keeps in contact with both of her children and is mostly kept company by her mother-in-law. Mrs. Winter: Ashley's grandmother and Joseph's father. She used to work with the Pokemon Rangers, and relatively recently helped them with locating the Blue Gem during the Team Dim Sun incident. Since then, she has mostly retired, and spends her days either with her daughter-in-law or talking with her grandchildren. (She is also the only canon character that Griphy controls.) Redfeather and Bluebeak: Redfeather and Bluebeak are two agents of the Gryphon Republic. Redfeather is a fire mage, and Bluebeak is an ice mage. They are widely viewed as the most incompetent agents the Republic has to offer, and it is rumored that the Grand General only keeps them around because they're less dangerous as Republic agents than they would be as free agents, free to blab to anyone they found about the Gryphon Republic's secret plans. They attacked Ashley when she made it to Hyrule, but were unable to defeat her and forced to retreat. They then went to Shiver Snowfield to train, where they robbed a See's Candies store before running into Jetclaw and her trainees. After accidentally destroying Jetclaw's encampment, they ran off into the distance. Rumor says that they are currently preparing to kill Ashley when they see her again, though the more likely thing to happen is that Sasori will destroy them without a contest. Major Ironwing: Major Ironwing is an old and powerful member of the Gryphon Republic. He is in charge of overseeing and directing all of the agents in the Gryphon Republic. Redfeather and Bluebeak report directly to him, and after they were defeated by Ashley in Hyrule, Ironwing assigned them to train in Shiver Snowfield. Guildmaster Meda: Guildmaster Meda is the guildmaster of the Arcane college at the Arcanium. She currently oversees several projects within the college, including a project to create a mana bomb with power on the scale of the mana bomb that was powered by the Focusing Iris, and a project to weaponize portals. Grand Magus Jetclaw: Jetclaw is a powerful Fire mage who was assigned to train new recruits in the Fire college. She had the unfortunate luck to be run into by Redfeather and Bluebeak. Redfeather used a massive Flamestrike spell on her encampment, accidentally causing several barrels of gasoline she had there to explode. Jetclaw managed to protect all of them by creating an arcane shield, but knocked herself out from the exertion. Redfeather and Bluebeak then quickly left before she could wake up. Guildmaster Pyrebeak: Pyrebeak is the guildmaster of the Fire college at the Arcanium. She assigned Jetclaw to train new recruits in the college, though not much else is known about her at this point.